Anything But Ordinary
by daydreamer-mk
Summary: Not a Mary Sue Story. JOriginal Character, MB. Chapter 4: John and Iezabel finally meet... what will happen? Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Name:** Anything But Ordinary 
**Author:** MeryKey X5-495 
**E-mail:** merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary:** Johnny boy desides to come back to Mutant High ´couse he realized he was on the wrong team after all. M/B, J/Original Character 
**Disclamer:** The characters of X-men or the movies, ovbiously, don´t belong to me, otherwise should I be exposing my incredible ideas like this? I don´t think so, and besides, I would be rich... millionaire!!! But just beween you and me, I wish I owned Pyro and Iceman!! Oh! And Wolverine of course! 
**Author´s Note I:** Well, this´ my first X-Men story, so be nice! I loved both movies, I used to watch the cartoon also, and I´ve resently discover the Comic world so, yes, I´ve read some X-Men Comics. By the way, I´m from Argentina so if there´s any grammar mistake or something, I´m sorry!! And if it´s, like, too much, the mistakes I mean, let me know and I´ll tell my Beta to help. I know what you´re thinking: 'If she has a beta why doesn´t she send the story to her??' But you see, I write mostly Dark Angel stories, and she likes Dark Angel so she offered to help me. But I don´t know if she likes X-men and if she doesn´t then she won´t want to read this story. And, beside, I wrote this 'prologue' just now, and I wanted to posted RIGHT NOW!! Anyway, just read it, ok? Oh! And leave a review, ok?? (hint, hint) 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**Prologue**

Once again he found himself standing in front of the gates that had kept him safe from the outside world, from the mutant haters. He didn´t know whether he should 'knock' at Mutant High´s door or just turn around and leave. What would they do? What would they say? He had betrayed them; left them. The temptation of the dark side had been too stong to refuse it, he hadn´t been able to resist it, and, so, he had left believing he had made the right choice; that there weren´t good or bad guys in this story, just two different opinions on how mutant freedom should be won.

In the long run, he discovered he was wrong. Professor Xavier and Magneto both were looking for the freedom of their people, yes, but the Professor did it through wisdom and patience, he had faith that ordinaries would realize that aside from our special powers, we are humans after all; Magneto did it through hate ans dead; he thought humand should sufer as much as we mutants do.

He killed a man. His powers, the power that made him so special, so hated, such a freak had taken the life of a man. Many would think that after being under Magneto´s care for almost 6 months now, he was already a murderer, but he had never killed anyone before that night. He could still hear the screams while his dreams, or nightmares should I say.

He left again. He scaped from the man who had made him a monster. Run away from the brotherhood. And came back to the only place he had felt safe, free, normal between so many mutants, even loved by his friends.

Rogue and Bobby.

A young mutant who could control fire rang the bell. Camera´s at the entrance gate took a look at him and then the gates opened. His name was John. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**Author´s Note II**: Soooo?? What did you guys think?? Should I keep going? I have a lot of ideas for this story. Tell me what you think by leaving a review, ok? One more thing, what do you think of the title? I didn´t know what to call it, so I just thought of 


	2. Chapter 01: There´s No Place Like Home

**Name:** Anything But Ordinary 
**Author:** MeryKey X5-495 
**E-mail:** merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary:** Johnny boy desides to come back to Mutant High ´couse he realized he was on the wrong team after all. M/B, J/Original Character 
**Disclamer:** The characters of X-men or the movies, ovbiously, don´t belong to me, otherwise should I be exposing my incredible ideas like this? I don´t think so, and besides, I would be rich... millionaire!!! But just between you and me, I wish I owned Pyro and Iceman!! Oh! And Wolverine too, of course! Though not Scott... he´s so GQ, you know? (that was so Ally MacBeal!)
**Author´s Note I: **Man, Aaron Standford´s **HOT**! I downloaded a LOT of pictures of him and... WOW! I mean I liked him, but now I LOVE him!! By the way... What´s a Mary Sue story?? I didn´t understand that... I read around that a MS story is a story where all the characters are, like, perfect... is that right??

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Chapter 1**
**There´s No Place Like Home**

He walked the long way from the gate to the front door. He was nervous but most of all scare. What would they do? Would they treat him as their enemy? Well, he had sort of been their enemy for half a year. He had never fought against the X-Men though, ´couse for the 6 months he had been with Magneto, the Brotherhood hadn´t come across with them. 

Many questions kept popping in his head. Would they know the reason he was back? Would ** Professor Xavier** know why he was back? Would have he been expecting him? Would they treat him as a murderer?

A white-haired woman open the door for him. 

"Hello John" she said. She was wearing a robe. John had clearly interrupted their sleep. "The Professor is waiting for you at his office."

He didn´t say hi, he just nodded at her.

John knew exactly which was the office of the Professor. He had had a thousand of physics classes there.

"Hello John" a bald man sitting in a wheel chair said as John entered in the office. 

"Hello Professor" John answered back almost in a whisper.

Professor Xavier extended his hand, offering John to sit on one of the many chairs that were in the office waiting for the morning to come and with it another physics class. 

John sat, and steared at his hands. He didn´t had the courage to look at the older man. Xavier was just there, sitting, with a sligh smile as if he was waiting for something to happen when he actually wasn´t. His face was, as always, expressionless, except for the smile, as if he was up to something. His telekinesis was good to enter into people´s minds, in this case John´s. Charles didn´t care what John had done, said, seen or heard since he left, for now at least, he only wanted to know why. Why was young Allerdyce back? Why know? He found the answer obviously. He also found the young boy´s fears about the consequences, the disgust he felt about himself, and how much scared he was ´bout coming back to his school. Charles tryed to understand why, and he did.

"John," Xavier said, "If you wanna talk about something, you know my doors will always be opened. You can tell me anything."

"What for? You can enter to my head and make it all much more easier... which I´m pretty sure you just did" John said still looking at his hands, with respect towards the Professor and sadness ´couse now he was pretty sure the Professor knew the reason he was back, and he felt disgusted by himself all over again, and though he tryed to hide it, Xavier knew.

The Professor smiled, "Truth, but that doesn´t mean you can´t tell me what´s on your mind. I promise I won´t peek" he said, with some light humor to make John feel more wellcome.

"I... I´m tire" John finally said, avoiding the subject. He wasn´t ready yet.

"Of course you do" Charles answered. He didn´t want to be too pushy. "Why don´t you go to the kitchen first to grab a bite and then go to your room?"

"Is--?"

"Yes, it´s still your room. Bobby´s still there, still sleaping up in the trundle bed. He refuses to sleep on the lower bed" the Professor said before he could ask.

John got up as he nodded to Xavier and then, from the door frame, after having hesitated once, he turned, looked at the Professor and said, "Thank you... and--"

"It´s ok John, there´s no need."

John nodded again. He didn´t believe he didn´t have to apologise to the old man, but was too tire and too hungry like to argue with the Professor.

Young Allerdyce ate some chicken that had been left over from the dinner and went to his old room.

He opened the door and there it was Bobby, sleeping on the bed above his. John didn´t turn the lights on ´couse that would´ve waken his roomate up and he wasn´t reading to deal with him. Not yet at least. Besides, it was 3.49 in the morning. It had took him 6 days to found the courage to ring the bell of the school, and during that time he had thought what would he say to his friends once, if, he was accepted back in the school. He had prepared this nice speech. But he just wasn´t ready yet. He would be in the morning... at least that was what John hoped.

John left his backpack on the floor and sat on his bed. His backpack wasn´t too heavy, there wan´t many things in it. A few t-shirts and a jean... that was all. He was stearing to the wall in the dark. He looked up, and there was, in that wall, a big sheet cork with many pricked pictures on it. He stood up to take a look at them. There was a picture of Rogue, Bobby and him, taken a few months after Rogue came to the school. A picture of him and Jubelee, when she had had a crush on him... Nothing happened, though. Bobby had tryed to convince him to take her out, but for some reason he hadn´t. She eventually got over it. A few pictures of the girls, Rogue and Jubes, Jubes and Kitty, Rogue, Jubes and Kitty. Aparently the red-haired girl had become close friend of Rogue. Then he saw a picture of Rogue and a black-haired girl, who he had never seen before. She was pretty. And finally a picture of him and Bobby showing off their powers. John had his right hand over Bobby´s right shoulder while Bobby had his left hand over John´s left shoulder, and on their free hands there was a fireball and an iceball. John smiled. Before going to bed, he saw the last picture... a picture of Rogue and Bobby, that probably was taken a month or so. And he smiled again.

John had definetely missed this, missed them.

He took off his jacket and lay on his bed. He fall asleep the moment he touch the pillow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The clock alarm rang at 7.10am and Bobby opened his eyes. He didn´t want to get up but he had to. He took a small tenis ball that was under his pillow and threw it perfectly over the clock. As he couldn´t reach it, since he still sleapt in the higher bed, he had to came up with a system to shut the clock the hell up. 

Bobby jumped from his bed, and groaned as his bare feet touched the cold ceramic floor. He was just wearing his underwear and an old black t-shirt. He entered the bathroom, opened the shower and waited for the bathroom to warm a little bit as he brushed his teeth. Someone cleared it´s throat in the room. Bobby found perfectlly normal to hear his roomate clearing his throat in the morning... then he realized he hadn´t had a roomate for 6 months. A new roomate who arrived in the middle of the night? But John´s things were still in place... _John._

Bobby opened the bathroom´s door and, now fully awaken and with his tooth brush hanging from his mouth, finally saw his old friend and roomate John, barely awake, stretching on the bed.

"John?" Bobby said not beliving his eyes.

John opened his eyes realizing one of the two most dificult things he would had to do that day was happening. Confronting his best friend Bobby Drake. The other was confronting his other friend, Marie D´Acanto.

John didn´t say anything until he sat up on his bed, "Hey, Bob" he finally said, preapering himself for Bobby´s reaction. Any reaction.

Bobby was just there, stearing at John, not sure if this was a dream or if it was really happening. It felt like real. "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked, not sure if he should trust his old friend.

"I... I came back" John answered, again with the stear in his hands like last night. 

"Why?"

"I... I just needed to came back" John said almost in a whisper. He didn´t want Bobby to know the real reason. Was he ashamed? Of course he was ashamed... wouldn´t you be ashamed of tell your best friend, your brother, you killed someone you didn´t even know, that you did it without reason?

"Does the Professor know... that--?"

"Yeah, of course he does" John answered as he stood up, putting his hands in the pockets of his jean. Wow, what an awkward situation. What an awkward silence. Bobby wasn´t moving. John wasn´t moving. The silence filled the entire room and their bodies. Their souls were too quiet. 

Then, "You´re back!" Bobby said as he hugged John really tied and smiled with joy.

Pyro was sorprised. He was surely not expecting this reaction after so much silence. But he returned the hug with the same joy.

"Ooohh!" Bobby said after a while letting go of John, "Marie is sooo gonna kick your ass" Both boys smiled. "I´m actually looking fordward to see that." 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Author´s Note II:** Please leave a review and let me know what you though ´bout this chapter... Next Chapter: We´ll finally meet my original character... Wait until you see her name!!

**Author´s Note III:** If you think I really need the help of a Beta, please let me know... =0P


	3. Chapter 02: Dealing with the Girl Power

**Name:** Anything But Ordinary 
**Author:** MeryKey X5-495 
**E-mail:** merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary:** Johnny boy desides to come back to Mutant High ´couse he realized he was on the wrong team after all. J/Original Character, M/B 
**Disclamer:** The characters of X-men or the movies, ovbiously, don´t belong to me, otherwise should I be exposing my incredible ideas like this? I don´t think so, and besides, I would be rich... millionaire!!! But just beween you and me, I wish I owned Pyro and Iceman!! Oh! And Wolverine too, of course! Though not Scott... he´s so GQ, you know? (that was so Ally MacBeal!)
**Author´s Note I: **Thank you so much!!! to: X5-343, Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu, Hot-pepper96, Frizzy hair, Buffyangelus1 and Raven 219, and to all of those who read the story but didn´t review... Thank you and review the next time!! lol By the way, I think AbO isn´t a Mary Sue story... =0P Enjoy and Review!!!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Chapter 2**

**Dealing with the Girl Power**

"God..." John said in a whisper, as he and Bobby walked their way to have breakfast. Bobby was filling him with everything that had happened since he left. Mrs. Grey´s dead, the repearing of the mansion, 13 new students in the past 6 months, an incident in the chemistry lab, the new doctor in the school, a man-beast called Hank McCoy, and the end of the 'Marie & Bobby's Early Days'. Yes, Marie had broken up with him three months ago but she never gave reasons. 

"John?! Oh My God! John!!"

Suddenly John felt a huge weigh over him. It was Jubilation hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled with happiness. "Hey, Jubess."

"You moron! Where the hell have you been??" she asked as she broke their hug.

"I uhm..." John realized that neither Bobby, Marie or any of the teachers had said anything ´bout where he had gone.

"You son of the bitch" said a very angry voice, the voice of the only lady he had thought about the las six months, truth be told, since he met her. Sadness and anger crossed her face. Then... POUNCH!

"Shit!" said John from the floor grabing his nose. It wasn´t bleeding but it hurt like hell.

Bobby was holding her while Jubelee kneed next to John checking his nose. Then Marie was gone, nothing else said. 

"Who´s that?"

"Who?"

"The guy on the floor to who Marie just punched."

"Oh, that´s John... Oh my God! He´s back!" said Kitty and then, leaving Iezabel alone, went over to where Pyro was to say hi.

"John" Ieza whipered as she remembered from where she knew that guy.

*~**FLASHBACK**~*

A dark-haired girl entered Rogue´s room alongside Mrs. Monroe.

"Good evening Marie."

"Oh, good evening, Mrs."

"Marie, this is Iezabel, she´s gonna be your new roommate."

"Hi," Marie said.

"Well," said Ororo to the new girl, "if you need anything you can ask marie, or any of the teachers, ok?"

She nodded in responce.

Iezabel was 5.5 feet tall, long dark-brown messy wavy hair with some light-brown locks on the back of he head over the neck, though when Marie first met her it was tide in a pony tail. There were some curly locks that fall over her sad emotionless face. She was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of really baggy pant. Ieza was carring a small but heavy bag, which Marie took away from her and place it over a bed, and a guitar case.

"Here let me help ya" said Marie putting the bag on the bed next to hers. "The bed next to the window is Jubess´, our other roommate. So I think you´ll be fine here."

"Thanks," Iezabel said as she left her guitar case over the bed, next to her bag.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jubilee was fast asleep, while Marie and Ieza were talking ´bout the school. Marie, then, took a shoe box from under her bed and opened it to share all her memories with her new roommate. There were pictures of her family, a small picture of David, and then a millon of pictures of the kids from the Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters. As Ieza watched the pictures, Marie was telling her ´bout the school, who each one of the students were (well, not all... she didn´t know them all), as she did some questions to Ieza.

"So, where are you from?" Marie asked. 

"Seattle."

"Wow, that´s a long way. How did ya got here?" Rogue asked, which was much easier to ask than 'did you runaway from your home?'. 

"Hitchhiking. Who´s this one?" 

"That´s Piotr. He´s russian. He´s a cool guy... So, you´re a runaway, right?"

"Something like that."

"I am too. Most of the kids here are runaways."

"So how long have you been here?" Ieza asked Marie.

"Almost a year."

They were silent for a few minutes. "So Rogue´s your nickname or...?"

"Yeah, it´s my nickname. My dad used to call me Rogue" Marie smiled at the memory of his dad telling her she was his 'little rogue' when she was 7 years old and was planing to clim the Everest... Big dreams for such a small little girl.

"My friends used to call me Oracle."

"Oracle?"

"Yeah. I won that nickname after a few friends of mine watched Matrix. They said I was like the Oracle, who knows it all and advises you... I was a great adviser."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they always came to me whenever they had a problem."

"So... that´s your..."

"Ability? Yeah... well sort of. You see, when I touch people I see things... feel things... and guide them... I don´t know why, I just do it." Ieza was quiet for a moment, "This is that guy... Bobby, right?" she asked showing Rogue the picture she was looking at.

"Yeah, that´s me, Bobby and that... that´s.. John."

~***END FLASHBACK***~

That was the first time Ieza ever heard ´bout an evil mutant called Magneto, ´bout what he had done to Marie, and how her friend John had left the school to join him. Marie had been so sad when he left, but now that he was back she could finally be pissed at him for having betray them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rogue! Rogue! Slow down!" yelled Bobby trying to catch up with her, "Wow, wow, slow down," he said grabing her covered uper arm softly, making her stop.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"What was that?! You almost broke his nose!"

"He deserves it," she answered and started walking again.

"Stop, Rogue! Please stop," Bobby begged. And she stopped.

She sighed, "I don´t trust him. I mean why is he back? Not for us or the school, that´s for sure."

"Look Marie, I do trust him--"

"Why?! Why do you trust him?! He left with that psyco! That makes you think."

"Makes me think what? That maybe John never felt like he fit here... or anywhere else? That maybe John thought that by leaving with Magneto he would find his place, but now he realizes what kind of scum Magneto is? Yeah, it makes me think. And about the trust issue, I think that if the Proffesor let him in again, trusted him, why don´t we?"

Good point.

"Look," Bobby continued, " just talk to him, ok? Talk to him."

Marie looked annoyed becouse she knew her ex-boyfriend was right.

"Fine, I´ll talk to him... But I don´t promise anything," she said rolling her eyes.

Bobby smiled, "Great." Then the unconfortable silence beggan... Bobby could feel there was still chemistry between them... that there was a lot 'Marie & Bobby' to explore, but everytime Bobby tried to make that happen Marie would say something nasty like, "Bobby, get over it. We are not together anymore. You´ve got to stop," and then she would turn around and leave. Just like now, he tried to get closer to her, she acted all bitchy like, turned around and left.

"Shit," he said under his breath as he saw Rogue fading down the stairs.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Author´s Note II:** Ok, Iezabel is pronounced something like Shezabel... and so you can picture her, I thought Michelle Branch would be perfect... She´s not a Cleopatra like beauty, but she has a strange beauty... small nose, big brown eyes, and a beautiful voice, exactly what I was looking for Iezabel. If you have no idea how Michelle Branch looks like and you want to know, let me know and I´ll send you a picture.


	4. Chapter 03: Friends Will Be Friends

**Name:** Anything But Ordinary 
**Author:** MeryKey X5-495 
**E-mail:** merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary:** Johnny boy desides to come back to Mutant High ´couse he realized he was on the wrong team after all. J/Original Character, M/B 
**Disclamer:** Whatever...
**Author´s Note I: **I got no reviews for chp. 2... I got the impresion that you guys don´t like my story... Please... if you´re reading this, leave a review!!! I love reviews... it sort of makes me think I´m not wasting my time telling a stupid story... I swear my story is not like the rest... At least, I hope it won´t be... PLLEEEEAASSEEEE!!!! I´m begging you.... Leave this poor writer a small review... Thank you.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Chapter 3**

**Friends will be Friends**

Someone knocked at the door of Marie´s, Jubilee´s and Iezabel´s room. Ieza was reading a book lying on her bed, while Marie was doing some literature homework on the desk and Jubilee was getting ready to go out with some of the guys to the mall.

"You two sure don´t wanna come to the mall?" Jubees asked before the knocking.

"Yes," the other two girls answered.

Jubilee was the one to open the door. "Hi John," she said to the boy and, both, Marie and Ieza looked at the door hoping they could see him with their nonexistent X-ray vision. "Hey, me and some of the guys are going to the mall, wanna come?"

"No, thanks. Is Marie in?" he said.

"Yeah, come in. Bye girls!" she said to her roommates, though Marie was the only one to 'bye' her back. "Bye John."

"Bye." John entered the room. He hadn´t noticed Iesabel on the bed yet. Unlike Marie, the dark haired girl was still looking at him. He then stood unconfortably next to Marie.

"Hey," John said. Marie wasn´t moving from where she was. Her eyes were looking at the literature text though wasn´t reading and her hands weren´t writing anymore... and I don´t think she was breathing either.

Iezabel saw this and decided they could use some space. "I´m gonna take a walk, ok?" she told Marie, as she took her guitar case. Rogue moved for the first time since John entered, nodded to Ieza, and her friend was gone.

John sat on the bed looking at the floor, "So.. How´ve you been?"

"How do you think?" she answered, still with her back on him, with some anger in her voice.

"Marie listen--"

"No! No 'Marie listen' to me!" she said standing up and walked to where he was as if she was about to kill him, "Don´t come here expecting me to forgive you with some stupid lame excusse! Who tha hell do you think you are??"

"I´m sorry, ok?!" he said looking at her eyes. He stood up the moment she approached him with that killing air on her face.

"No john!"

"What are you so angry about?!"

"Why are you back John? Why?" she asked now more softly, but with the same disappointment.

"Becouse... becouse I missed you guys and the God damn school, ok?!"

"If you had run away from the school I wouldn´t be so angry at ya! But you left with that psyco son of the bitch! He tried to kill me no so long ago! So what do you expect from me, ah? Do yo want me to through you a wellcome party?! To congratulate you?!"

"I don´t expect anything from ya. I´m just... I´m back... and I´m sorry," he said softly.

Her eyes and body softened. She didn´t want to kill him anymore.

"How much did ya miss me?" she asked playfully. 

John smiled, "Not that much really, I missed Bobby´s spikey hair most of all."

"Shut up," she said and hugged him, "I´m glad you´re back."

"I´m glad to be back."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pyro and Rogue were walking in the school´s huge park. 

"How´s you nose, anyway?" Marie asked her friend.

"Uhm... better I think.. It doesn´t hurt that much anymore," John answered.

"It´s a little purple."

"Yeah, but I´m ok, don´t worry."

"I´m not worried... it´s just that it looks like... I don´t know... Not... attractive."

He smiled.

"So... Bobby looks good," John said, trying to bring the 'break up' subject into the conversation.

"Yeah," she simply answered.

"He´s... taller... I think."

"Could be. I wouldn´t really know."

"He's--"

"Just ask me why I dumped him already."

John looked sorprised for a minute, but that was just her. She was so direct, straightforward, never holding herself down, always saying things as they were.

"Ok, why did you dump him?"

"Did he send you?" she asked stopping her track.

"No," he answered. 

She approached her face to his leaving a 2 or 3 inches space between them, and look deep into his eyes serching for a lie. "Are you telling me the truth?"

With his eyes really wide open, he answered with a funny, mocking voice, "Yeeaahhh."

"Fine, I believe you," she said walking again. She sighed and then said, "I do love him, **still** love him."

"Then why?"

Rogue sighed again as she rolled her eyes, and said, "Remember that day at Bobby´s house? When I grab your ankle?"

How could he forget? That sensation of total weakness, the feeling that your life, your soul, is leaving your body... Ok, too dramatic, I know. But it did feel like she was draining his life out of his body.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well... I don´t wanna hurt him... You felt it... it´s... I don´t know, at least I feel horrible. Everytime I saw him, everytime I **see** him, I want to jump over him and kiss him to death... Which will happen if ever do it," she said the last part under her breath, "But I can´t, and he doesn´t understand it. He really thinks that we´ll find a way... but we won´t... never will. So I broke up with him, started treating him like shit, tried to push him away, but--"

"He doesn´t leave, does he?"

Marie looked at John with sadness on her eyes. One part of her soul was sad ´couse she couldn´t touch Bobby, couldn´t love him completaly, couldn´t show him how big her love for him was, sad ´couse she was treating him like to a stanger and everytime she did that she felt as if a knife stabbed her heart. But she was happy also, ´couse he was still there, he hadn´t left... he would never leave.

"No," she said, "But at least he doesn´t stalk me anymore... I think he likes Shary... Remember her? 5.3, blonde... too cute?"

"Oh, yeah! she´s hot!" he said really enthusiastically, but then he saw her 'support here, please!' face so he tried to meand it, "but not as hot as you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Marie, look," he started saying now with a more serious tone of voice, "I´ve been back for like what? a day? Well, Bob has been whining ´bout you the entire day... it´s actually pathetic... to see a guy whining for a girl like that... not a pretty sight."

"Whatever..."

John hesitated a couple of times while he touched a small bracelet inside his pocket, but he decided Marie loved Bobby too much and Bobby loved Marie too much, whatever that meant, so he couldn´t just stay quiet ´bout this, the only way they had to be together. This time it was him who stopped walking. Marie was still walking when she realized she had lost her companion. She looked over her shoulder and found him stearing to a very strange bracelet he was holding with both his hands. 

"What´s wrong?" she asked.

He tore his eyes from it and looked at Marie instead, "I brought you this."

"What is it?" she asked walking over to where he was standing so she could take a closer look to whatever John had brought to her.

"It´s something I took from Magneto before leaving him."

"A bracelet? I don´t know why but I can´t picture Magneto wearing it."

John rolled his eyes, "He didn´t ear it. He made it. He told me that when that Stiker dude kidnapped Professor X, he put something like this on his head... Anyway, Mystique stole the technology from the guy and Magneto built it. It basically turns you off... you know, your abilities. Here, let me put it on your wrist."

Marie couldn´t stop stearing at him as if it was all part of a dream, as if she was affraid she would wake up and realized John and his gift were all part of a deseiving dream. She was like Cinderella and John her Feary God Mother... Do you imagine John as a Feary God Mother?? I would pay to see that.

The bracelet was made of metal. It didn´t have much buttons or lights or whatever, it only had a small button, and, on the side that is in contact with the skin, there were three small spikes.

"All you have to do is push this small black button on the left and it´s done." The thing did a 'wheee' and the spikes made contact with Rogue´s skin. It stung for like 2 seconds, and she got used to it. "I saw Magneto while he was doing it... If you wanna take it out, you have to push the same button and it´ll open."

"So how do we know if it worked?"

He rose his hand and touch her worm, soft cheek. Nothing happened.

She smiled, "Oh my God," she whispered as John smiled with her, "Oh-My-God!" she then said almost yelling. Rogue hugged him with all her strength, which was quite a lot, since Logan, their former art teacher, current training teacher, made them work out twice a week.

"Ok, ok, I´m gonna need my neck back, Rogue," he said and she let go of him. "I think you´ve got to go find Bobby now," he said, still smiling.

"You´re right." She was about to leave when she felt the urge to say something to John, "John, thank you."

"No need to. I´m sure you´re gonna learn how to control your powers soon--"

"I doubt that," she interrupted, "so thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and ran to find Bobby.

Since the first day he met her, he had felt for her... He had felt something he had never thought he would feel... That thing that´s shown in the movies, heard in the songs, red on the novels... Love... or what he had thought it was love... _Is like I have feelings for her... but I think they might´ve changed... Maybe those feelings weren´t what I though they were... or maybe I changed... Maybe I don´t love her anymore... Why else would I feel happy ´couse she and Bobby are getting back together?_ Mental sigh, _I´m such a mess... Love... _Another sigh, _ What a word... What does love mean anyway? Love sucks! Or whatever it is that I´m feeling (or felt) sucks!_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Author´s Note II:  ** The italics are John´s thoughts... I have a question actually... to however is reading this... Should I: a) Make Bobby and Rogue get back together; or b) Don´t make Bobby and Rogue get back together yet. ??? Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 04: You Don´t see Me

**Name:** Anything But Ordinary 
**Author:** MeryKey
**E-mail:** merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary:** Johnny boy desides to come back to Mutant High ´couse he realized he was on the wrong team after all. J/Original Character, M/B 
**Disclamer:** Whatever...
**Author´s Note I: **HEY!!! I´m so happy!! I´ve discovered that begging is a hell of an easier way to get reviews... how pathetic is that... lol. Anyway thanks to: BJvision, Firestarter, Sethoz, Lamby, DarkPrincessPyro99 & mickEmousina. I´ve decided to not bring Bobby and Rogue together... YET. I recieved a lot of reviews saying she should get together with Pyro... Now, I love P/R stories (Ryro)... more than B/R´s (I don´t know what they´re called), but I just can´t write them... so sorry! Ok, Read and Review.... please don´t make me beg!!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Chapter 4**

**You don´t see me**

Rogue searched for Bobby everywhere, but she couldn´t find him. She tried his room, the library, the gym. But it was when she reached the front door that she saw him arriving the manson holding hands with Sherry. You know that feeling when a sharp knife is stabbed in your stomach, opening you like a damn fish? No? Well, I´m sure you know it, many people call it 'heartbreak'. The only pain that made Logan cry. The only pain that mades everybody cry... but she didn´t cry right then. 

_**This is the place where I sit,  
This is the part where I love you too much.**_

She saw them and he saw her. And he saw her face. The disappointment in her eyes. Watering eyes that weren´t going to cry. Was she hurt? 

**_Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_**

Posibly, they had broke up only 2 months ago... correction, ** SHE** had broken up with him... but maybe she hadn´t broke up becouse she didn´t care ´bout him, maybe she did still wanted him... Bobby shook his head and kept walking to the living-room with Sherry as if Rogue didn´t exist. He was too confused.

**_I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
and tumblin' and breakin'_**

Rogue went to her room, not a tear shed on the way, and sat on her bed. _I hate him! Wait, why do I hate him? This is all my fault! I dumped him! But I really thought we could get back together... This very morning he tried to get close to me... he touched my hand in the sweetest way and then I bitch him... Maybe he had enough... Maybe he really listen to my stupid lies and moved on... Why did he had to moved on today?? I hate him!_

**_'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

John watched Rogue run to the house to search for Bobby. _Ok, at least I did one good thing with my stupid life_, he thought. He then stopped thinking ´bout his two friends and concentrated on the landscape. The backyard of the mansion was beautiful, relaxing. There was a small stone path that lead to the small wood there was inside Xavier´s property, next to a small lake. John then saw the dark haired girl siting next to a tree playing her guitar. He decided to introduce himself.

John walked the small path to where the wood began and stop at the sound of her voice singing a song he had never heard before. "_...And you don't need me; and you don't love me; the way I wish you would--_" she stopped and looked behind her where John was standing hearing her in silence. 

How did she know he was there? 

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Hi... I´m... I was just listening... I liked it... Did you wrote it?" 

She wasn´t stearing at him, for some reason she found her guitar strings much more intreresting. "Yeah," she simply answered.

"Cool... maybe I could hear the entire song someday..." She didn´t answered anything. "I´m John by the way."

She was putting her guitar back in the case, "Yeah, I know," she simply answered.

"You´re Marie´s and Jubes´ roommate, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your name is..."

She looked at him annoyed, sighed and said, "Iezabel."

"Iezabel... that´s a pretty name."

She looked at him with hooded eyes while her eye-brows rose as high as they could... 'how lame is that' was written all over her face. John smiled realizing it was indeed lame what he had just said. A typical pick up line.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" John asked.

"Trying to sing," she answered standing up. Then John hold her arm helping her and the strangest thing happened. 

She gasped first, then, once she stood up, she looked into his eyes, one eye to the other. She was breathing difficultly and her eyes were filling with water, for no appearent reason.

"Are you ok?" John asked a little worried.

"Yes," she simply answered as she could, not having found her voice yet, took her guitar case and left, leaving a very confused John standing in the woods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A MONTH LATER**

"Oh, God! I hate you!"

"Well, at least we agree on something... We HATE eachother!"

"You know what your problem is?! You´re too full of yourself! You think you´re the best! You think that women wish they were with you and men wish they were like you. You think you´re a god! Well, newsflash, fire-boy: you´re not! You´re just an insignificant bug that´s always bugging around!" Iezabel yelled at him as usual, on Chemist class, with Dr. McCoy.

John was still trying to catch up with the group but he found it very difficult to learn almost 6 months of lessons of every subject in only a month; but with the help of Bobby, Rogue and Jubess he had already catched up with Chemistry, Literature and Physics. He was still a little behind in History, Maths and a couple more.

Dr McCoy had left the classroom for a minute and John and Iezabel had found yet another reason to fight. As nor Bobby, Jubess or Rogue were with them in this class, they yelled as loud as they wanted... no one else was going to stop them... no one dared to stop them.

"Oh, look who´s talking! Miss I-don´t-give-a-shit-what-the-world-thinks-´bout-me! Miss don´t touch me, don´t talk to me, don´t look at me! You know what I think?"

"Oh, you **think**?" she interrupted.

"I think," he carried on not paying attention to her insults, "you got the hots for me. You think I´m hot and you know you´re not my type... I mean you´re a psyco... and a bitch. There´s no way I would date you and that makes you angry, violent to the world." 

She wanted to kill him.

"Yeah, I´m angry," she said sarcastically, "I´m angry becouse I like you, but you don´t like me. I mean, you´re right, I´m not your type... you´re type would be someone like... I don´t know... Sherry maybe? I know she´s the one you think about during those lonely nights, in which is only you and... Mr. Hand over there," some of the students where giggling by now, she was totaly making a full of John, "I´m not brain-dead, or a slut, or create fire, so yeah... I´m definetely not your type," she concluded.

They were both furious with eachother.

_How dare he to say I got the hots for him?!_

_How dare she to say I jack off thinking ´bout Sherry in front of the entire class ** AND** Sherry?!_

Every single desk in the chemist classroom was shaking. All students backed off when the fire coming out of the Bunsen burner grew its size in just seconds.

"Mr. Allerdyce, Mrs. Kinkard. What do you think you are doing?" the strong voice of Dr. McCoy said.

The shaking stoped and the fire went back to its normal volume, but the kids were still looking at eachother wishing the other would die!

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Not again!" Storm said as Hank told her what had happened during his 2-minutes absence.

"But this time they were completaly out of control... their powers were out of control. You got to talk to them."

Ororo sighed, "Ok, I´ll take care of this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** §** *~*~*~*~*~*~* ** § ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*

During lunch...

"John, Iezabel, after lunch, in the park. Got it?" said Storm.

Both kids were sorprised by their teacher´s way of approaching, but they well knew they had it coming.

They were walking through the woods. John was opening and closing his lighter. Open, close, open, close; click, click, click.

"Would you cut that out already?!" Ieza comanded him rudely.

John gave her a deadly glear, but did as she ordered, and put the lighter back in his pocket.

"Miss Ororo, what the he-- What are we doing here?" John finally asked.

They stopped walking.

"If this is all becouse of the fight in Dr. McCoy´s class, I´m sorry," Ieza said, "Not with him, but with Beast and all my classmates."

"I´m sorry too, you know? Is not like I did it on purpose."

"Stop it!" Storm yelled at both, and when she had the kid´s attention she carried on, "Hank told me what happened during his class today, and as speaking doesn´t work, punishment doesn´t work, specially when none of you respect it," she said looking at them both as they did their I-didn´t-do-it look, "I guess I´ll have to make this lesson a little more practice like."

She stepped back a little, rose her arms, her eyes became white and the wind started blowing real strongly. John and Ieza looked at each other with confusion and fear... What the hell was Storm doing??

"What do you think it would happen if I just let myself go?"

"What?!" John yelled. 

A huge black cloud was over them, and between the rain, the lightnings and the wind, they couldn´t heard much; still, Storm´s voice was calmed.

"I think that if I let myself lose in my emotions... someone might get hurt, even killed." A minute later, the sky was back to its normal blue, just like Ororo´s eyes were back to their normal dark-brown. "I don´t know why you two hate eachother. All I know is that you fight in every single class you are on together. You fight during your free time, during breakfast, lunch and dinner. I find it rather amusing that you hadn´t found a way to fight while you´re sleeping! But what frightens me the most, is that you´re still not in complete control of your abilities, and someone might get hurt during your fights..." she took a breath, "Every single mutant is powerfull, just like both of you. You two are more powerfull than you´ll ever know, that´s why you can´t let your emotions win you."

John and Iezabel looked at eachother and both rolled their eyes at the same time, "Fine," the two kids said.

"You´ll have extra-homework for training class for two months in a row... Understood?"

"Yes," they answered.

"And you´ll practice controling your powers everyday..."

They nodded.

"Ok, you can leave now."

Storm watched the two kids leaving in separated ways, so they wouldn´t have to be around eachother all the way back to the manson... Only three minutes. She sighed. _I __just want some peace in the school... just a little._

But she knew it wouldn´t last long. She sighed.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°

**Author´s Note II**: By the way, the name of the chapters are also songs... Songs I used for inspiration, so at the end of the chapter I´ll tell you which song is... Duh! You Don´t See Me is the name of the song... but I don´t think many people knows this one, so... I´ll also add the lyrics in some of the ch. The song is in Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack... But it´s actually sang by Letters to Cleo (awsome band!... If you saw 10 Things I Hate About You, it´s the band that plays in the prom and at the end of the movie)


End file.
